This invention relates to a toy having primary and secondary operations. These dual operations are provided by a primary carrier vehicle such as a miniature automobile, boat or aircraft which supports a secondary vehicle such as an airplane. The primary operation includes propulsion of the combination for a predetermined time or distance after which a secondary vehicle is ejected for flight or ground travel away from the primary carrier. A toy having such dual operations provides far greater interest and amusement than the single operation of most motor or spring propelled toys.